With You
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: Tag to Threads Season 8 Consequences of Jacob's death. JackSam as usual.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Spoilers : Threads – season 8  
**

**Authors note: Rated M. Sam / Jack pairing as usual - how could it be otherwise!!. **

**Don't own it make nothing from it. Everything belongs to MGM, GEKKO and the delectable and ruggedly handsome RDA**.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe it; she had managed to sum up the courage to confront her feelings about Jack with Jack, to tell him she couldn't marry Pete, because basically she didn't love him. She loved Jack, always had, always would, but now it appears that Jack had moved on, just as she had appeared to have done. Just when she had the courage, her whole world collapses and Kerry Johnson is there at Jack's house, walking around like she owned the place, like she knew the place – "OH God" thought Sam, "how could I have been so stupid"? "We didn't want everyone at the SGC to know" Kerry had said, "I didn't want you to know" Jack said to himself.

She was racing back to the SGC is her ancient Volvo, to her sick and dying father. Well Jacob's symbiont, Selmac was dying, which in turn caused Jacob to die as well. Sam was having trouble seeing the road, her vision clouded by the tears of a broken heart. At least this way, when people see her tear stained face, they'll think the tears are for her dad and not because she is devastated. She didn't think she could ever get passed this tragedy, today was the day that she had lost and was going to loose the two most important men in her life.

Sam was sitting with her head in her hands, eyes closed against the tears that threatened to fall again. She had been watching her father's struggle to breathe through the observation window in the infirmary. He was in a bad way and was not expected to see the night out. Sam didn't hear the door open, but she felt the warm body slide into the chair beside her. Startled she looked up, into fathomless dark eyes. No words were needed, he opened his arms and she found herself drawn to him, her head on his chest, painful sobs wracking her exhausted body. He held her tight, revelling in her feel and scent. He loved this woman by god and he had lost her, lost her to some pathetic little man who couldn't love her more than he does. He couldn't know her like he did. He didn't know anything important about her. He didn't know that her favourite colour was orange or that she loved blue jelly.

They sat like that until they were interrupted.

"General O'Neill? Sorry to interrupt, but General Carter is asking for you" a nurse said, almost apologetically.

"He wants to talk to me?"

"Yes Sir"

Jack looked at Jacob, who was watching him through the glass, watching him hold his sobbing daughter. Jack stood and moved to Jacob's beside.

"Jacob?"

"Jack, sit"

Jack sat as Jacob commanded. Jacob had come to a startling realisation. Jack and Sam were meant for each other and no one could see it clearer now than he could. Jack was ALWAYS there for Sam when she needed him; he was there ALWAYS there for her regardless, even now, when that cop should've been with her, it was Jack.

"Jack, take care of her for me"

"Sure thing Jacob"

"No Jack, I mean _take care of her_. Make her happy. She can be happy with you. She loves you, ya know?"

"What?"

"You heard me and don't bother denying how you feel. Selmac knew it years ago and it just dawned on me".

"Make her happy Jack, make her happy. For me"

"Jacob…"

"Jack don't bother, talk to George, he'll help you sort it out"

Jacob already pale paled even further and took on an ashen look. Jack realising what was happening, turned and signalled to Sam "Get in here now" he mouthed.

Sam was there in an instant and Jacob Carter died in his daughter's arms. Sam was inconsolable. As far as she was concerned, this was the worst day of her life. She was going to end it with Pete, had all but found Jack with another woman and now she had lost her dad. Was she destined to be alone forever?

Eventually Jack insisted that Sam leave the infirmary. In her daze she heard him say something about taking care of everything, told her not to worry about anything, he would arrange it all.

And arrange it all he did. She didn't see Jack for the next few days. Daniel and Teal'c stayed with her at Jack's request. He was very busy, organising Jacob's funeral, allowing interstellar guests to arrive, finding them quarters on the base, organising a funeral with full miliary honours. It was a lot for one man to do, but he did it. Did it for Jacob, but mostly did it for her.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**You know it, don't own it (wish I did though, or rather, owned R.D.A!!!). Everything belongs to GEKKO, Double Secret, MGM etc etc etc.**

**Spoilers: Threads – Season 8**

* * *

It was a gorgeous day the day General Jacob Carter, USAF and Selmac of The Tok'ra were buried.

Sam was standing at attention. She refused to sit. She wasn't alone. She stood side by side with Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. Even though she had seen very little of him since her father died, he had been her rock. He had done everything, right down to the flowers on the coffin. As her father was lowered into the ground and the 21 gun salute sounded, Sam felt her knees buckle, but still didn't fall, because he was holding her up. His gentle touch, even at this terrible time, sending shivers through her body. She loved this man with all her heart and by god; she was going to fight for him!

Jack, who had his hand on the lower portion of Sam's back throughout the entire service, felt her give way and reached around her waist to keep her steady. A conversation he had a few days ago, replaying in his mind over and over again _"_ _Is the Air Force the only thing keeping you two apart? Rules and regulations? Because if it is, you're making a very big mistake"_

Pete wasn't at the funeral, Sam had called off the wedding after her dad died. She couldn't share any of it with him. He wasn't the one she loved, he wasn't the one she wanted. It was Jack, it had always been Jack; It would always be Jack.

Sam felt Jack's arm reach around her waist and hold her up. She dared not look, because she knew if she did, the tears that had been so hard fought against, would win. Sam instead looked around at the crowd. There were many people there, even The President had put in an appearance. As the service drew to a close, Sam was handed the folded up United States flag. She took it and held it to her chest. As she turned to walk away, she was surprised to feel Jack's arm still around her waist. She had seen Kerry Johnson at the funeral and was a little perplexed at the open touching Jack was exhibiting, not only amongst colleagues but also in front of his girlfriend. Sam once again looked around and saw Kerry walking away, talking to another member of the military. She couldn't help but ask "Jack, shouldn't you be with Kerry"?

"No Sam, my place is with you"

"What about Kerry?"

"I had an interesting conversation with Kerry after your visit the other day. She asked me if it was just the rules and regulations keeping us apart and if it was, then I was making a big mistake. I couldn't answer her Sam, because she was right. And then when Jacob died… You know what he said to me before he died? He asked me to take care of you. I told him of course.. but you know Selmac saw through me years ago, she knew that I felt far more for you that I let on and Jacob saw it right at the very end. He wants you to be happy, he said I could make you happy".

Sam just sobbed, it took the death of her father to bring them both to their senses.

Sam followed Jack obediently to the waiting car. Daniel and Teal'c climbed in the front with Daniel driving. Jack sat in the back with Sam and as soon as the door was closed, she wrapped herself in his arms and cried her heart out. Maybe she did have a chance with this man after all.

The wake was at Jack's place, once again he organised everything. Sam just had to stand there and accept the condolences sent her way. Jack was never far away, always within earshot and never taking his eyes off her. Several hours later when everyone had left, Jack and Sam just sat on the couch exhausted. Neither spoke, Sam eventually sliding closer and snuggling up against him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Everything belongs to GEKKO, MGM, Double Secret etc. I don't make any thing for it, but would be happy to receive payment in the form of R.D.A.!!!!!**

**SPOILERS: SEASON 8 THREADS**

**

* * *

**

Morning found them still on the couch.

Sam began to stir and felt herself rise and fall at regular intervals. It wasn't her breathing either. Suddenly, remembering where she was, she opened her eyes and glanced up, once again into those dark eyes.

"Sorry Sir, I'm sorry I fell asleep"

"No problem Samantha, I was pretty tired myself"

Sam shifted at the affectionate way he said her name and when she did, she felt the full force of his feelings for her. Previously nestled in the gap between her open legs, his erection was now pressing forcefully into her lower stomach.

Wide eyes sought his and what she saw there scared the crap out of her. His pupils were dilated making his already dark brown eyes appear black. Expressions of desire, lust, longing and love flashed across his face, before he had a chance to resume his normal expression.

"Um, Sam, you can get off me if you want to" he said releasing her from his arms.

"Um, if it's ok with you sir…Jack, I'll just stay here"

"Sam…?

"Jack, please, I've never felt more at home in my life".

"Sam, we've already pushed the boundaries further than we should have, I don't wanna get you into trouble, although, your dad did say that General Hammond would help us sort it out."

"General Hammond knows about us? – Holy Hannah".

"Sam, I wanna get one thing straight, no matter what, it's always been you"

"Me too Jack, that's why I broke my engagement with Pete, we had stopped being intimate some time ago, I told him it was because I wanted our wedding night to be special, but I was just using that as an excuse. I couldn't marry him, when I .. when I… " Sam had trouble completing her sentence.

Jack finished for her "When you're in love with someone else?"

"Yes" she replied in a small voice.

"That's one of the things Kerry said to me, that she couldn't be involved with anyone who couldn't feel for her the things he felt for someone else. Sam I love you, always have, ever since that day in the briefing room all those years ago. You made me feel alive again"

"Oh, Jack, what a thing to say, god, I love you too, more than I thought possible. I don't want to miss another day Jack, I don't want to be alone any more".

"No more Sam. You'll never be alone again, we're gonna do this and damn the consequences. If George can help us great, if he can't then the Air force is in for a rude shock, when I retire again"

"Jack you can't retire!" She pleaded.

"Don't worry Sam, there's been talk of a civilian position for a couple of months now, I just haven't taken it because I had nothing else but my career, but now I have something so much more important. I have my one true love in my arms and in my life – Forever"

"Forever" Sam whispered as she sealed their relationship with their first real kiss, no alien influences, no groundhog days, no time warp or alternate realities, this was them and them alone and when Jack stood from the couch and lifted her into his arms, Sam knew she had made the right decision, her place was with this man, in his arms and in his bed. As he carried her down the hallway to his bedroom, his eyes never left hers. He saw his own desires reflected back at him and he knew this was right, his place was with her, it always had been, but it took a tragic event for either of them to make the choice. He placed her gently on the bed and began to undress her, showering her body with kisses and gentle caresses. Their first time would not be a frenzied coupling, it was going to be slow and sensual, they were going to be making love. He wanted this to last forever. Soon Sam became impatient with his slow and tender ministrations, even though they were having the desired effect, she felt the tension rising, she needed more and as she began to fumble with the buttons on Jack's shirt and trousers, she felt him laugh against her neck

"Eager much Sam?"

"This isn't enough, I need to feel more of you. I need to feel you inside of me, now Jack, I've waited, we've waited far too long to get to this moment" she complained breathlessly

"Sam, baby, I want to make love to you"

"I know Jack, but please, at least undress"

"Ok, baby, I'll do that for you"

And as Jack slowly undressed, Sam gasped at the Adonis before her. She had often imagined Jack O'Neill naked before, but this was quite different. He as stunning and as he lay down upon her, his skin touching her, his rough hands touching her in her most sacred of places, she erupted before him, seeing stars and coming harder that she had ever come before in her life and he had barely touched her. Weeping as she came down from her high, she pleaded, "Jack, please, I need you now"

"Ok baby" he said as he entered her for the first time, groaning at the intense feeling. He was sheathed fully in her and once again that feeling of utter contentment overcame him and he wept in her arms "Oh God Sam, I love you so much".

"I love you too Jack"

Moving together as lovers do, they both began to near completion and as Sam fell to pieces in his arms, Jack quickly followed her and truly claimed her as his own as he filled her with his seed.. As they drifted back to Earth, both had a similiar thought, _my life is complete_.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Everything belongs to GEKKO, MGM, Double Secret etc. I don't make any thing for it - sigh!!! It would be payment enough to have an 11th season, and have some serious RESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION between our two favourite characters (well Dah, Sam & Jack of course!!). It was pointed out to me by an ANONYMOUS reviewer (come on people take the time to log in) that the final scene was pretty unreal and not in a good way and after I read it again and again, I kind of thought that it was a bit lame (a bit!!). Anyway this chapter is a repost without the final scene. I still want to use a scene like that at some stage (no spoilers about what it was for those who haven't read it yet). Please let me know what you think - I want to try and do some drama/angst but always have difficultly with that, but the end always has to be Happily Ever After.**

**SPOILERS: SEASON 8 THREADS**

* * *

Jack watched nervously as Sam lead SG-1 through the Stargate on her first official command of the unit as his wife. Three weeks previously, when Jack's retirement from USAF was official, they had married almost immediately, but not before he had accepted the civilian command of the facility. They had just returned from their honeymoon where they spent a very lazy and sexually satisfying couple of weeks at Jack's cabin in Minnesotta.

Jack had found it hard enough to send her into dangerous situations when he was secretly in love with her, he just sucked it up because the regulations could keep him at arms length, but now they were no longer in play and he had trouble sending her through, even though it was supposed to be a routine mission offworld, but when was anything SG-1 did, "routine". He had a nagging feeling in his gut, that old soldier, bad feeling way down deep, and he couldn't shake it.

"SG-1, you have a go," he said into the microphone, "Sam,.. Carter., stay safe, Ok?"

"Yes Sir", Sam replied and before she stepped through the event horizon, she turned at looked at him, adding "been home in time for dinner...Sir".

That horrible feeling returned again, he just couldn't shake it and as the wormhole disengaged he turned on his heel and headed into his quite solitude only his office could provide.

At 8pm Jack had all but paced a hole in the floor of the command centre. SG-1 was 2 hours overdue and they hadn't been able to establish radio contact. Jack, outwardly was his professional self, going through the routine, checking out the possibilities, perhaps there was fault with the gate on the other side, or the dialling device, but these seemed unlikely as Sam would've responded when the SGC established a worm hole to try and contact them.

* * *

Sam knew that Jack would be worried out of his mind, but she couldn't help it. They were trapped in a cave, having barely escaped a horrendous electrical storm, great rolls of thunder and lighting strikes keeping them where they were. They were now 4 hours overdue and Sam was worried about Jack. She knew, he'd be worried about them, but especially her, especially now, but he knew procedure, he'd be sending a UAV through soon to boost the radio signal, they should be able to contact him them, providing of course the storm dissipates enough to stop interfering with the radio signals. When the SGC had opened the worm hole a couple of hours ago, Sam had heard them, but couldn't respond as their radio wasn't strong enough to penetrate the electrical interference, she knew all they would have heard was static and that would've scared the crap out of Jack.

* * *

Jack held his breath at the UAV went through the wormhole. Video came through immediately and soon enough they could see why SG-1 hadn't reported in. There was a fierce electrical storm on the planet and they were obviously stuck. Jack sent a message through, hoping Sam would hear it and be able to respond and sure enough just as the UAV was struck by lightening, he heard her voice, "Jack, …. Ok, .. cave. Late for dinner" and then they lost her. Jack released the breath he didn't realise he was still holding and sighed with relief. "Thank God" he whispered to himself. The other people in the control room just looked at each other and smiled, they knew how relieved their "ex-general" was.

It was close to 3am when SG-1 could finally leave their cave and dial the gate. The came through soaking wet and freezing cold.

"Hey guys" Jack said to Teal'c and Daniel

"Hey Sam – you Ok?"

"Yes Sir, just a bit cold".

"Sir?"

"Yes Sir, I'd like to go take a hot shower and get into some dry clothes"

"Oh, Ok Sam, you don't wanna go home?"

"No, I think we'll spend tonight on base, too tired to drive home"

"Sure thing"

Daniel and Teal'c had already left the gate room and as Sam followed them out, she glanced over her shoulder at Jack and said "coming, no fun having a hot shower on my own now that I don't have to".

"You betcha".!! Jack responded as he quickly took off after her.

Of course now that Jack was in command of the facility, he had his own personal bathroom, so he was getting quite excited at the prospect of sharing a shower alone with Sam.

As they neared their quarters, Jack heard the claxon's sounding from the gate room - "Damn", I'll have to take a rain check on that shower babe".

When Jack finally returned to their quarters it was about 4.45am, he found Sam was sound asleep on their bed, she must have been exhausted as she was hadn't even pulled the covers back. Jack sat and wondered at the sight before him. This gorgeous, intelligent woman was asleep in his bed and would be forever. He marvelled at his luck and deep down felt utterly complete. As tears of joy and a fulfilment that he never thought possible, began to well in his eyes, her crystal one's opened to find him staring at her. Hurriedly he swiped at the tears, but not before she saw them. She didn't question him though, because she knew what these tears meant, he was feeling and that was a good thing.

Sam didn't speak, she just held out her hand for him to join her on the bed. He quickly divested himself of his clothing and lay down beside her, taking her in his arms and holding her to his chest. He desperately wanted to make love to her, but he knew she was exhausted and before long both were asleep entwined in each other's arms.

Sam awoke several hours later to find herself alone again. She quickly dressed and went to find Jack. She found him in the infirmary, checking up on SG-11 who had come in hot just a few hours prior. As Sam took her place beside Jack, she took her hand in his and gazed lovingly into his eyes. All of a sudden, her face contorted and she fell into a dead faint, caught only by a quick reaction from Jack.

"Doc, get over here, there's something wrong with Sam". he commanded.

"Ok, Sir, let's lie her down over here. Are any of the other members of her team showing any symptoms?"

"Don't know, I'll send someone to check on Teal'c and Daniel".

* * *

15 minutes later Jack found himself standing in the infirmary with Teal'c and Daniel by his side. Neither was ill, so whatever was wrong with Sam, was probably not associated with the mission.

"Doc, any ideas?" Jack asked.

"None yet, Sir, I've taken several tests, I should know something soon"

"I have to go upstairs for while, Daniel can you sit with her until she wakes up"

"Sure thing Jack" he replied.

Jack was at his desk doing some of his "much loved" paperwork when his phone rang

"O'Neill"

"Sir, I have some test results about Colonel Carter ..O'Neill I'd like to discuss with you".

"Be right there"

Just was back in the infirmary just few minutes later and found the Doctor standing next to Sam's bed.

"what's up Doc" Jack smirked as he took a seat on Sam's bed, taking her hand in his.

She just rolled her eyes as she began "I have some of the test results back and something very interesting appears to be happening. Colonel Car..O'Neill, sorry this is quite confusing, I get rid of one Colonel/General O'Neill and now I have another!!"

Laughing, Sam replied, "I know what you mean, I have trouble thinking of myself that way, call me Carter, the name's hyphenated anyway"

"Oh, Ok, anyway as I was saying one of the test results gave me some interesting information. The protein marker left by Jolinar appears to be disappearing"

A surprised Sam asked "how can that be?"

"I can only speculate that the marker and the naquadah in your system is being absorbed by the baby"

"Huh" was Jack's response

"What" was Sam's response

"Baby?" Jack said

"Yes, Baby. Colonel Carter, you're pregnant"

"Huh???" was Jack's response again.

"Pregnant" was Sam's response.

"Yes, I believe that's what I said, you're pregnant, congratulations"

"How can I be pregnant, we've only been "_together_" for six weeks"

"Colonel Carter, you should know that conception can occur at any time, so based on that assumption, I'd say you got "together" at the right time, so to speak and here are the results, you're going to be parents".

Jack was having trouble taking it all in. He still hadn't said a word. Sam looked at him "Jack you OK?"

All he could say was "baby, pregnant, parents". and then he exclaimed "hell, I'm gonna be a daddy again"

"Jack, is that Ok?" Sam questioned

"Ok, baby, it's more than Ok, its fabulous, I'm gonna be a daddy again, Wow - I gotta sit down".

"Jack you are sitting down"

"Oh, then I gotta lie down".

TBC:


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Don't own any of it (maybe just the storyline??) Anyway everything belongs to MGM, Gekko, etc etc. **

**Spoilers: Everything up to and including Threads - Season 8 - AU after that (well of course it's AU, or rather Alternate timeline/reality because, technically speaking, we are changing the timeline aren't we?? - Temperal mechanics aside, I'm trying some angst, hope it's ok.**

* * *

Jack awoke from a recurring nightmare. He had had the same one for more than a week now. As a heavily pregnant Sam slept by his side, he slipped out of bed and headed towards the kitchen for a glass of milk, being careful not to bump into anything in the dark. 

"Goddamnit! Shit" he muttered to himself as he caught his toe on the doorframe.

He made it the rest of the way unscathed and when he opened the refrigerator door, he used the light to inspect his little toe. It didn't appear to be broken, but it sure was sore.

It was 3am and he new he had no chance of returning to sleep again that night, so he sat on the couch and turned the TV on, watching old re-runs of some show.

When Sam woke up just after 5.30 to find herself alone for the fourth morning in a row. She pondered once again what was wrong with her husband. She rose from bed and wrapped herself in Jack's robe as hers wouldn't reach around her rounded tummy anymore, and padded out to the lounge room where she found him once again, asleep on the couch.

"Jack" she whispered gently as she touched his foot. She knew better than to startle him awake, he was likely to wake up swinging his fists at her if she did that.

"Jack" she whispered a little louder when she got no response. She touched his foot again and even though she was gentle, he jerked awake and it took him a minute to comprehend his surroundings.

"Jack, why are you on the couch again? Am I disturbing your sleep that much?" she asked, concern cleaning showing in her voice

"No baby, I just had a bad dream and I didn't want to wake you by tossing and turning" he replied

"Is that all Jack, you're starting to worry me. This is the fourth night in a row you've had a bad dream"

_"It's actually been more than a week Sam" _he thought to himself

"Sam, I've been having bad dreams for years"

"But Jack, you haven't had any in months"

"Yeh, I know, I've had nothing to have a bad dream about"

"And you have now?" She questioned

"No, nothing bad has happened for ages, you've stopped going off world, so I don't have to worry about you. I don't understand it, I can't seem to stop having this same dream".

"It's the same dream every night?"

Doh he thought, he hadn't meant to tell her that "um, yeh".

"And?"

"And what"

"What's the dream about?"

"Sam baby, it's nothing, it's just a nightmare"

"Nightmare, you said bad dream, nightmares are not bad dreams. Jack what's this all about"

"Sam did I say night mare, I meant bad dream, nothing I can't deal with. Don't worry about it"

"Jack, I want you to promise to tell me if you have this _bad dream_ again – OK. Promise me Jack"

"Ok baby, no problem"

**5.30am next morning:**

Sam awoke alone again, "Damn it" she muttered to herself.

"Jack?" she called out on her way down the hall.

As soon as she found the couch empty and the TV off, she began to get concerned. She checked the bathroom, empty, the back yard – no sign of Jack, she checked the driveway, both cars still their. She checked the bedroom to see if you had taken his mobile phone. It was still on the nightstand. Sam began to panic, Jack never went anywhere without his phone, even if he went jogging, he would've taken it with him.

"_Stay calm Sam" _she thought to herself. "_He's probably gone for a walk and forget to take his phone" _Sam quickly dressed and grabbed her coat and keys, she would go look for him. As she reversing out of the driveway, Daniel's black SUV pulled up behind her.

"Get in Sam"

"Do you know where Jack is?"

"Yeh, he's at the base"

"At this hour? How did he get there? His car's still in the drive"

"No idea, apparently, he turned up there at about 3.30 this morning and locked himself in his office. He won't open the door to anybody"

"Oh God. Is he Ok?"

"Well he appears to be from what they can see through the window. What's going on Sam?"

"Don't know Daniel, but he told me yesterday that's he's been having a recurring nightmare. He didn't tell me what about, I don't think he wanted to scare me"

"Ok then, lets get to the base and see what's going on"

Both were lost in their own thoughts during the drive to the base and it wasn't until Daniel turned the car off that Sam realised they had arrived.

Teal'c was standing by Jack's door awaiting their arrival and when he saw her he spoke "SamanthaO'Neill, I am pleased you have arrived"

"What's happened Teal'c?"

"I do not know. When I arrived he was sitting as he is now, he doesn't appear to have moved at all. He will not answer the telephone or open the door"

Sam had moved past Teal'c and began to rap on the door "Jack, it's Sam, can you let me in?"

He didn't move

"Jack, please let me in, you're scaring me"

He still didn't move or respond.

"Ok, let's break it down, Teal'c"

Without further adieu Teal'c had forced the door and Sam went into Jack's office first.

"Jack, is everything Ok?"

He did not respond

"Jack, please say something," she pleaded as she touched his shoulder.

Jack still did not respond. Sam was extremely worried as she gently touched her hand to his shoulder "Jack, sweetheart". Slowly Jack responded to her touch and turned to face her, his eyes red, his face blotchy from tears, he reached around behind her and pulled her to him, his faced buried into her stomach, muffled sobs reaching her ears and causing her to let go of her own emotion as her own tears fell.

"Oh Sam, I can't take it anymore, the nightmare, it's so real. I thought being with you would make everything better, make all the bad things go away, but they've returned and this time they are so much worse. Sam, I love you both so much, I couldn't live if anything were to happen to either of you," he sobbed

"Jack, nothing's going to happen"

"Sam, my nightmare, it's so real, don't you understand, it feels like I'm actually living through Charlie's death all over again, but this time, it's you and the baby"

"Oh God Jack, why didn't you tell me?" Nothing's going to happen to us, we're fine, you'll see".

Jack raised his face to look up into her teary eyes, "you promise, you'll never leave me"

"No Jack, we'll never leave you".

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was scheduled to spend the next 72 hours under sedation in the infirmary. He was exhausted and the Doctor thought it best that he have some undisturbed sleep. He had brain wave sensors on his forehead monitoring his REM patterns and the EEG monitoring his dreams. However, Jack continued to have the nightmare and even though he was sedated, his heart rate and blood pressure became dangerously high, so the Doctor had to bring him out after less than 24 hours.

As soon as the effects of the sedative wore off, Jack sat bolt upright in bed, perspiration dripping from his body, breathing heavily he screamed out for Sam, who was already by his side, desperate to help her husband, who didn't appear to realise that she was there.

"I'm here Jack" she cooed, trying to calm him

"SAM, where the hell are you?"

"Jack I'm right here, beside you"

"SAAAM" his cry was pathetic and agonising to hear.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Sam pleaded to the Doctor, tears already spilling from her eyes.

"From these patterns, it appears that he is trapped inside the nightmare, he's still asleep, even though he's awake. If that makes sense. You see, scientists have hypothesised that someone in severe emotional distress can become convinced they are living their nightmare and become trapped inside it because they can't tell the difference between reality and dream"

"Oh God, what can we do?"

"Sam, I honestly don't know, I'll contact some colleagues and see if they have any answers, but since he seems more distressed and more likely to do himself physical harm, I think the best thing is to put him under a heavier sedation, sort of like an induced coma. I want you to stay with him, keep talking to him, it might be enough to bring him out of it".

Sam sat with Jack for four days before something unexpected happened. He suddenly woke up from the sedation, even though he was receiving enough medication to drop an elephant. He turned to look at Sam, a strange expression on his face, then he broke into that Jack O'Neill smile that melted her shoes to the floor – Her Jack was back.

"Oh Jack, we've been so worried"

"General O'Neill?" The Doctor said from behind her, "You shouldn't be awake, you have enough sedative in your blood to keep Teal'c in a coma"

"I know Doc, but I can't help it, I just woke up. I feel great, can I go home now?"

"No yet Sir, I want to run a few more tests"

"Oh, not with the tests. Do you need blood".

"You know the drill, General, of course I need to check your blood work".

"Whatever" Jack pouted.

Some time later they were looking at the results of Jack's blood work and his brain scan.

The Doctor began "I've compared these brain scans to the routine ones taken 2 months ago and your brain appears to be working at 30 above normal, I then compared them to the last time you had Ancient Technology in your brain and they are identical. It appears that you've been exposed again Ancient Technology.

"Goddamnit! Not again, NOT NOW".

"Jack, we'll contact the Asgard, they've helped you both times before, perhaps they can help you again"

"Ya think Carter!"

"Jack?"

"Sorry Sam, it's just so damn frustrating; I get my life together, I'm happier than I've been in forever, and now I get this damn Ancient crap again. Doc, what's that got to do with the nightmares?"

"I believe the Ancient Technology is trying to trigger something from your memory, but it has triggered the wrong centres of your brain. It may have taken a while longer for it to find the required memory. I can only assume that now you are awake, that you'll begin your mission, so to speak and the nightmares should stop"

"So the nightmares are gone, but unless the Asgard can get here in time or I can get to them in time, it's gonna get awful cold in here"

"Yes General, that's right"

"Fuck" he cursed

"JACK!"

"Sam, I'll be lucky to see the birth of our first child – this is so unfair. I just hate…."

He was unable to finish his sentence as he rose from the bed, pulling all the sensors and monitors off him, made his way to the command centre and dialled a gate address. They all then followed him into the gate room. They had been down this path before, they knew better than to try and stop him.

"Jack where are you going?"

Jack didn't respond, he had already lost the power of human speech and nobody would understand the ancient language that would spew forth from his lips, so he turned to her and embraced her, gazing longingly and lovingly into her eyes. He gave her one last kiss before he turned and walked through the event horizon.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - With You**

**Spoilers - Season 8 Threads - Consequences of Jacob's Death**

**AU thereafter**

**You know it, I don't own it, don't make anything from it. **

**This is a short interim chapter, my inspiration has left me for the time being, I appear to have used my quota for the month!!.. **

* * *

Several days passed and Sam didn't leave the base. She stayed in their quarters, so she could be close when Jack returned. She had tried for hours to retrieve the gate address he had dialed, but with his Ancient knowledge he had programmed the computer to delete the address as soon as the wormhole had disengaged.

Sam tried to be strong but found that she was crying herself to sleep every night. She was scared and alone at a time she never thought she would be. They had so much trouble getting to this point, so many interruptions, rules, regulations and now this! It was almost unbearable; it was so unfair.

One night many weeks later, everyone but Sam had all but given up hope of Jack returning. He couldn't leave her like this. If it were in his power, he would return. The Pentagon had even arranged for General Hammond to run the SGC on a temporary basis until a suitable person could be found to take over permanently.

Sam was lying in their bed, trying to sleep when the klaxons started blaring "unscheduled off world activation" She just knew if was him, it had to be him, he wouldn't miss the birth of their child.

Sam made her way to the control room as fast as an overdue expectant mother could, when it was announced there was no dialing code, the order to shut the iris was issued, however, the computer would not respond.

Siler exclaimed, "The iris won't close, the computer is non-responsive"

General Hammond ordered from behind him "All armed personnel to the gate room, we have a possible hostile attempting to come through the gate. Seal the mountain"

"General, it could be Jack, if the computer is non-responsive, he may have planted an over-ride command when he dialed out for when he returned. Please General, give him a chance"

"Colonel Carter, I understand your concern, however, you know that these men will not fire unless fired upon or are given the order to fire".

"Yes Sir"

As the wormhole engaged, Sam waited with bated breath to see who or what would come through the gate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – With You**

**Spoilers: Threads – Season 8 - AU from thereon**

**Pairings: Jack & Sam of course**

**Summary: Sam is waiting desperately for Jack to return through the wormhole.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it.**

**This was originally the conclusion, but I decided to add more chapters!.**

* * *

The wormhole disengaged some 38 minutes later without anyone coming through and as the event horizon disappeared, Sam all but collapsed into Daniels waiting arms, unable to contain the pathetic sob that escaped her lips. Before he could say anything, the klaxons sounded again and the wormhole was re-established. Once again the iris wouldn't respond, so they could only assume it was the same traveller trying to come through.

Once again they stood and watched nervously, it seemed like forever and once again they waited and waited. Suddenly a lone hooded figure stepped through the shimmering puddle, their face indistinguishable. As they proceeded down the ramp, General Hammond gave the order for the armed personnel to stand ready.

"General" Sam exclaimed, trying to hold back her tears "it could be Jack"

"I'm aware of that Colonel" he said and then directed his voice to the microphone in front of him. "Please identify yourself"

The stranger stopped on the ramp and looked up through the window. They still could not make out a face, but the figure continued to stare, directly at Sam.

The hooded figure did not move until General Hammond spoke again, more forcefully this time "Please identify yourself"

"It's good to see you sir" the figure replied as the hood was removed, "it's even better to see you again Samantha"

"JACK" she screamed before she turned and made her way to the gate room.

He met her with open arms "God Jack, it's so good to see you, everyone had given up hope of you ever returning" She sobbed into his arms

"Everyone Carter?"

"Not me, I never gave up hope, I knew you would do everything in your power to come back to me to us"

"And here I am"

"Just hold me Jack"

As General Hammond entered the embarkation room he said "Jack, it's certainly good to see you again"

"You too Sir, thank you"

"Well, Jack, you know the way to the infirmary, off you go"

"Yes Sir, just a little busy at the moment, do you mind if she comes with me?"

"No of course not. Does this off world journey require any debriefing?" queried General Hammond.

"Youbetcha it does. I've got news that'll knock your socks off". Jack said on his way out the door

As they walked to the infirmary, Sam couldn't bring herself to let go of Jack. "God I can't believe you're home, are you Ok? What happened? Where did you go?"

"Whoa, one question at a time please, I'm still a little muddled here"

"Sorry"

"No problem. 1st question, I'm fine – peachy in fact, I'll tell you later what happened and I went to the new Asgard home world"

After Jack was cleared by the doctors they immediately set out to report to General Hammond.

When he arrived at the conference room, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for them, as was General Hammond.

"It is good to again O'Neill"

"Thanks T, it's good to be home"

"Let's see, it started with those nightmares I was having about Sam and the baby, not pleasant, anyway, the ancient crap was triggered by remote by the Asgards, don't ask me how it worked from so far away. Anyway, after the trigger finally located the correct memory implant, I dialled up the address and off I went"

"Why did the ancient download work so quickly this time" asked a curious Sam.

"They reckon its because I had it twice before – Go figure. Anyway apparently I had some memory of how to encase Earth in a force-field if we were globally attacked again and they thought it was good time to implement it. They're going to help build the thing – Cool huh".

"Why were you away so long?" Asked Daniel

"Well had to gate to some place, then the Asgard picked me up in a "Daniel Jackson" class cruiser. Can you believe it, what they couldn't pick me up in the "Jack O'Neill"? Anyway I couldn't gate direct to their location because we don't have enough power to go that far yet. So there wasn't any reduction in my mental abilities – that's what they said anyway, they put me into stasis for the journey. After we were done, they sent me home through their super gate, it was a kick ass ride"

"Why didn't you come through the first time?"

"Something about the stability of the worm hole, I don't know, they used a lot of big words" and then looking at Sam lovingly, "you would've understood."

"So everything's ok now?" Sam asked quietly

"Sure is, can we go home now, I'm dying to sleep in my own bed"

Looking at General Hammond, Sam asked "May we leave sir?"

"Certainly, I'll arrange to stay a while longer so Jack can have some downtime"

"Thank you Sir" Jack replied as he stood and took Sam by the hand. Before leaving the room, he added "Thanks for looking after the place for me and now, I'm gonna take my gorgeous pregnant wife home"

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – With You**

**Spoilers: Threads – Season 8 - AU from thereon**

**Pairings: Jack & Sam of course**

**Summary: Sam is waiting desperately for Jack to return through the wormhole.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it.**

**Sorry guys, decided against a sequel, decided to write more in this fic instead. I re-read it a couple of times and think that I just ended it too abruptly.**

* * *

General Jack O'Neill (retired), leader of the SGC, husband and now father to a beautiful little girl awoke from a terrifying nightmare. A guttural curse escaping his lips, followed by a "goddamnit, not again". Slowly he raised himself out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping forms of his two most precious girls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had brought the baby back to their bed to give her her 2am feeding. As Sam was feeding her, Jack lay as he usually did, watching them. He was still in awe of these two in his life and remember that day 4 months ago.

When he had arrived home from his previous Asgard encounter, after they had retrieved the memory from his mind, they had barely made it home before Sam had gone into labour. Her labour had been very tiring and painful, like most first pregnancy's, but Sam's was a little different, it was more intense and despite being tiring it was still quite quick. The Doctor at the SGC infirmary believed that the speed of the delivery could have been due to the naquadah in Sam's blood. Jack didn't want to be at the business end of the delivery, he wanted to be holding Sam's hand, bathing her face with a wet cloth, gazing into her eyes, trying to help ease her pain and finally when their daughter was placed on her stomach, he kissed them both, cherishing the memory forever. Later, all three of them lay together, the baby, between them, suckling from her mother, her father laying on his side caressing his new daughter, whispering sweet nothings to both his wife and child. Raising his face to his exhausted Sam's, gazing into her tired, yet bright crystal pools a single word slipped from his lips "Janet". Tears sprang to his wife's eyes as she nodded her approval of the name, then whispering through her tears "Janet".

* * *

These last four months had been almost surreal to Jack, he had never felt so at peace with life, but that was until the nightmares started again, some 4 days ago.

As he made his way into the kitchen, he reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk, taking a huge swig.

He was unsure why he was dreaming these dreams again, they were different from the previous one he had encountered, this time, they were about Sam and the baby, they had been taken by a new enemy, one they hadn't seen before. Jack decided that he wasn't going to let this go on like before, he had no intentions of having another Ancients episode, he would get a grip on this one before it went too far. He resolved to contact Thor as soon as possible.

Gazing out of the kitchen window into the early morning sky, he didn't hear her coming up behind him, until her hands were around his waist.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not that, nightmare."

"What sort of nightmare?"

"Like the last one, before the Ancient stuff happened. Don't worry baby, I'm gonna contact Thor. I'm sure the Asgard will be able to shed some light on it, or maybe I still can't believe that I deserve all this happiness".

"Jack, we deserve this happiness"

"You're absolutely right baby. Speaking of babies, is Janet is our bed or her bed"

"I've put her back in her cot, hopefully she'll sleep for a few more hours"

"Good, lets go back to bed, I wanna practice more baby making"

"Jack, you're incorrigible!" Sam exclaimed as he collected her in his arms, and marched purposefully back to their bed.

tbc..


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – With You**

**Spoilers: Threads – Season 8 - AU from thereon**

**Pairings: Jack & Sam of course**

**Summary: Jack has returned and they are happy, but for how long?**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it.

* * *

**

Several days later a bright light shone in the conference room of the SGC, interrupting Jack's debriefing of SG-1. Daniel and Teal'c had been joined by two temporary military personal, and continued to carry on as the flagship team of the SGC.

"O'Neill, I came as soon as I could after receiving you request for assistance. I understand that you have been having nightmares again?"

"Thor, buddy, thanks for dropping in, mind if we take this into my office?"

"Certainly O'Neill" replied the little grey alien.

Jack, turning to Daniel and the rest of the team "we'll pick this up later, Ok guys"

"Sure" replied a concerned Daniel, "let me know if there's anything I can do Jack"

"Thanks Danny"

As they entered his office, Thor began to inform Jack of their progress in designing and manufacturing the global defence shield. "O'Neill, I have good news to share with you regarding the defence grid. We have just completed trials and the results are very promising. We recently used the grid to repel an attack from a new threat to the galaxy. We are most pleased with the outcome"

"Great, Thor, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been having nightmares again, but it's with a new enemy"

"Explain O'Neill"

"Well Sam and our daughter get kidnapped and they're used to try and get me to capitulate and give them the access codes to the SGC and what's more the global defence grid"

"What did they look like O'Neill?"

"They were cloaked and wore hoods, I couldn't really see their faces, but their eyes were like all clouded, why?"

"That is very interesting. The race that tried to attack our new home-world, match your description. O'Neill you could be seeing future events"

"Whoah, what, you're saying I'm seeing the future?"

"Precisely O'Neill, but remember, the future is always in motion and nothing is certain until the event actually takes place"

"Maybe you should be having this conversation with Sam, that whole time thingy always confuses the hell outta me"

"Understood O'Neill, however, you fail to see the significance of your premonitions. I believe that you are in fact seeing a future that could quite possibly happen. It may be wise to commence implementation of Earth's defence system"

"Thor, you're starting to scare the crap outta me. Are you serious?"

"Certainly O'Neill, serious enough that I have already completed the manufacture of the defence mechanism and it is in orbit around Earth in the new O'Neill class warship"

With a smirk on his face, Jack said "O'Neill class warship? – Cool"

"I will arrange for transportation of the mechanism and we shall commence installation of the energy components once the platform is built. It should not take any more than a few days to complete the installation, but the sooner we start the quicker we will finish. I will need Colonel Carter for this task."

Jack just stood there, a smirk still on his face, he was thrilled with the fact that the Asgard, one of the most intelligent life in the universe had named another of their warships after him. "Yeh sure Thor, whatever you say" Then turning and picking up the red telephone on his desk, he added "I'll let The President know immediately"

Before Jack could even punch the numbers on the phone, he found himself encased in a bright light and then all of a sudden he was looking straight at the man. Luckily Thor was still by his side.

"Sorry for the interruption Mr President" began Thor, "but it is of the upmost importance that we speak with you immediately"

"No problem Thor, just a minute" the man replied.

After he dismissed everyone in the oval office, he turned to Thor and asked "Ok Thor, what's so important?"

"Mr President, we must commence installation of the Global Defence System. O'Neill has been having visions about a possible attack and as he has described events that have taken place on our home world, events that he could not have known, I am taking these visions seriously"

"Jack you're having visions?" queried the President

"Yes sir - go figure" he replied, shrugging his shoulders and slightly embarrassed to be admitting this to the leader of the free world. "Thor seems to think that we are in danger, I'm kinda inclined to follow his lead on this one Sir"

"Ok then, return to the SGC and commence the installation. Let me know when it's ready to test"

"Yes Sir" and then being unable to resist bragging "you know he's here in the O'Neill class battle crusier"

"Congratulations Jack, you must be very proud" The President responded with a smile on his face.

Jack puffed out his chest and replied "Thank You sir, proud as punch"

As soon as Jack had made finished his last sentence, he found himself back in his office as the SGC.

Turning to his alien friend, he asked "Ok Thor, what's first".

Tbc……


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – With You**

**Spoilers: Threads – Season 8 - AU from thereon**

**Pairings: Jack & Sam of course**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it.**

A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update, its really be hard to write lately, not that I haven't had the time, it's just that I haven't had any "lightbulbs" going off in my head. This is very short chapter, I hope it ties you over. I know where I want my story to go, I'm just having a little trouble getting there at the moment.

* * *

"I swear to god Carter, I feel like I'm losing my mind here" Jack ranted 

Soothingly his wife replied, "I know jack, just be patient".

"Patient, damnit it Sam, patience was never one of my strong suits, I'm going nuts here. We have to find some way to stop these visions".

"I know honey, but Thor said he was doing everything he could to try and suppress them, but he's a little busy at the moment."

"I understand that Sam, but….."

"No buts Jack. You have to give him a chance"

"NO Sam, I can't do it anymore. I'm exhausted. I'm too scared to sleep. I'm scared to let you and the baby out of my sight"

"Jack, please, I know you're tired, please, for us, try to hold on"

Lying in his bed in the infirmary, Jack took her hand and nodded. He kept his eyes closed as he knew if he looked her in the eye, he knew she would see he was lying. His patience had run out. His last dream had shown him the home world of their new enemy. He would have to take things into his own hands. The heart told him not to abandon hope, the voices in his head told him it was the right thing to do. He had to do this to save his wife and daughter.

* * *

**3 months prior:**

The earth global defence systems had been successfully installed and earth was protected against any interstellar attack, or so they assumed, as they hadn't yet had the opportunity to test it. Thinking that once the implementation of the systems had been installed, his nightmares, or premonitions as they had been called, would cease, but unfortunately they didn't. Even though Jack denied it in the beginning, they were becoming more vivid. The new enemy had become known as the Ori, a powerful race that swept through the Universe converting or killing all in its way.

**Now:**

Jack awoke from the sedative he had been given, his dream or vision, still playing in front of his eyes, his heart beating a million miles a minute, his blood felt like it was boiling, he began to tear at his hair, he was screaming in agony, he felt hot and cold and numb all at the same time, his pathetic screams attracting the attention of the on duty nurse and the AF's who were standing guard outside the infirmary. He couldn't do this any longer, he really felt like he was going insane, as the concerned co-workers got closer to him, Jack lashed out, demanding "Where's Samantha? Where's my baby? What have you done with them? Tell me damnit, TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE", as they fought to sedate him again his dream promptly returned and he found himself.. _running through the halls of the SGC. The power had gone down and the backup generator had yet to kick in. Jack could only thank the heavens that Sam wasn't here to see what he was about to do…._

* * *

In a loving home not too far away, a mother and daughter slept peacefully together, unaware of what was happening to their husband and father, and even more frightening, completely unaware of the alien vessel that had entered orbit around the Earth and was plotting to beam a sleeping mother and daughter aboard their ship. 

Tbc………


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – With You**

**Spoilers: Threads – Season 8 - AU from thereon**

**Pairings: Jack & Sam of course**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Sam awoke with a start; her daughter was still snuggled into her chest, sleeping soundly. Although still in her own bed, but acutely aware that she was no longer in her own room, she began to look around, trying to work out where she was. Panic began to settle in, it appeared they had been abducted, but how? And by who? As she got out of bed, Janet began to stir and gradually woke up. Sam gently took her into her arms and once again began to investigate their surroundings. They were being kept in a room that was well prepared for them. There were supplies to feed and change the baby, a bathroom and a change of clothing for them both. Their abductors had certainly done their homework. 

After feeding her baby, Sam settled her again to sleep and began to look around the quarters they had been assigned. After some considerable time and after not being able to ascertain any way out, she decided to sit and wait. What was she going to do any if she could find a way out? It's not like before, it's not like she would be able to fight her way out. She had her child to think about now.

Back at the SGC Jack's heavy sedation what beginning to wear off. He was lucid and in control externally, although internally, he knew what had to be done. The façade he was showing them gave no indication to the planning and turmoil going on inside.

Realising they would leave him alone if he feigned sleep, he did just that and at a little past 0430 he took his chance and left the infirmary. Minimal staff was at the base, it was nearing the end of the graveyard shiftHe made his way to the control room, quickly despatching the technician on duty. Dialling a gate address that he found somewhere in the nether regions of his memory, he ran down the stairs and before the AF's on duty knew what was happening, he had flung himself through the event horizon into places unknown.

Meanwhile, in orbit above the Earth, Samantha Carter-O'Neill was about to meet her abductors. As she sat feeding baby Janet, the door to her quarters opened. She was completely surprised to see the person standing on the other side of the door.

"Daniel?"

"Hey Sam"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I just got here"

"Where is here?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't know, we've been here for hours and haven't seen anybody else"

"We're aboard the new Asgard battle cruiser "The Carter-O'Neill"

"Really, Carter-O'Neill? Cool"

"Come on Sam, you're as bad as Jack"

"Ok, why did the Asgard abduct us?"

"Abduct is such a strong word, more like removed you from harm"

Before Sam could speak again, a little grey alien poked his head through the doorway

"Thor!"

"Hello Colonel Carter or is it Colonel O'Neill? Daniel Jackson, I am sorry I was not able to greet you personally, but I have been busy"

"What's going on Thor, why are we here?"

"The Ori have entered Earths solar system. Since you are the spouse of the only person in the galaxy capable of destroying them, we thought it best to keep you in a safe place. I apologise that we were unable to contact you first, but given the time constraints, we thought it best to act first and explain later"

"What do you mean, the only person in the galaxy capable of destroying them, you mean Jack? And these visions he's been having as because of that?"

"Indeed they are. The Ancient's were once able to defeat the Ori. Many thousands of years ago, before they went to Atlantis, the Ancients were in a great war with this newly resurrected enemy. They created a biological weapon that could defeat them. They did not want to destroy the population, however, in hindsight; I believe they were incorrect in doing so. The Ori are a far greater threat than the Goa'uld ever were. O'Neill, has the ability to manufacture the weapon and destroy the Ori permanently"

"But Thor, these visions are making him feel like he's going crazy. Oh my god, he's going to freak out when he finds out that we're gone. You have to let him know that we're safe." Begged Sam

"It would be of no use. We have been monitoring Earth's Star Gate and some time around 4.30am this morning, a single person went through the gate to an address in the Ori home galaxy. Our scans indicate that O'Neill is no longer on the planet".

Once again, Sam was facing the very real possibility that she was going to loose the love of her life. As tears began to fall, she went to the bed and scooped up her precious bundle. Burying the child to her chest, Sam began to rock back and forth in an attempt to appear to be comforting her child, when in fact she was trying to comfort herself. Daniel, not in the slightest convinced by her actions, sat quietly next to her and took them both into his strong arms. Thor just turned and left, he had work to do; he needed to monitor the communications systems so that he could attempt to locate his friend O'Neill. Even though he had a very important mission to complete, Thor was very fond of O'Neill and he not wish to see harm come to him or his family.

Jack found himself in a very alien looking place, although, it didn't appear alien at all to his eyes, in fact it seemed eerily familiar. Without further delay he set out to obtain the device that would allow him to defeat the Ori. He delved into the depths of his memory and found himself making his way to a cluster of ruins. The remains of his human consciousness recognised some of the symbols. They were Ancient; he was in cluster of Ancient ruins! He wondered how far had the ancients spread when they left Earth? Quickly finding the tablet he needed, he read the map and headed to the location of the device that would hopefully bring an end to this war once and for all…

**A/N Hope this story is going Ok for those of you who have stuck by me**. **As usual reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Just a small piece of poety here at the end of this Chapter. I wrote it before I wrote the previous chapter. I think it describes what Jack is going through to a "T" He can't control what he is doing, he just knows that he has to do it and eventually begins to wonder is he is in fact still alive!??... It's the whole losing control/being emmersed in the darkness that can somtimes consume us thing, that we've probably all gone through at some stage (except for the younger readers hopefully)!!!... Heavy huh!.. (so much for my penname! ARomanticAtHeart - yeh right!!!)**

Hurriedly my heart beats,

My blood is boiling,

I tear at my hair

The colour I see is red

Hotter I feel,

Colder I feel

Numb are my fingers,

Numb is my heart

Am I dead?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – With You**

**Spoilers: Threads – Season 8 - MU (my universe!!) from thereon**

**Pairings: Jack & Sam of course**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it.**

**I don't anything. I wish I owned RDA, but alas I don't, so I'll just have to continue drooling over his pics!!… **

**A/N Hope this story is going Ok for those of you who have stuck by me**. **As usually reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Next Chapter: Chapter 13 **

Jack found what he was looking for and quickly assimilated the information before him. With deft hands and the knowledge of a race long extinct, he quickly checked the device he had been looking for. Testing that it was still working, he gathered it up and travelled as fast as he could back to the Star Gate, hoping that his visit had gone unnoticed. He was quickly beginning to feel the effects of the knowledge in his mind. He could feel his body starting to shut down as he began to struggle to remain upright. Even though he could no longer speak English, his thoughts, strangely enough we still in English. He began to wonder if he would survive this latest encounter with Ancient memories. The previous times has been harrowing in themselves and each time the recovery was so much harder. "Thor old buddy, I sure hope you can pull a rabbit out of your hat again" he though to himself.

Meanwhile… back in orbit around Earth, Samantha sat feeding Janet. Suddenly Daniel burst into the room.

"Sam come quick, we've found Jack, well not actually found him, but think we've found the address he gated to in the Ori home galaxy"

"Oh god Daniel, do we know if he's ok?"

"No, not yet, all we know is that soon after the wormhole disengaged, as massive energy weapon discharged and has destroyed the entire Ori race"

Racing to the control room, her face a grim reflection of her inner emotions "Have you found him Thor?"

"The Asgard ship in the vicinity has scanned the planet and has located a single life sign. We are not sure if it is O'Neill, but given that we are not picking up any Ori life signs on the planet, we can only hope that it is indeed O'Neill"

"When will we know?"

"We should know shortly, the ship is about to beam them onto the ship"

Turning to Daniel, Sam was unable to contact her emotions any longer "Daniel, it has to be him, please let it be him, please let him be Ok". Taking her into his arms, he comforted her in the only way he knew how. With soothing words and gentle caresses, reminding her of the joy and love she had shared with Jack and even though it had been brief thus far, asking that wasn't it worth it, even though, he may not come back to her this time, that she would have all those memories and a constant reminder of him, in the form of their baby.

"Colonel Carter, I have just received word that the body beamed from the planet is indeed O'Neill, however, he is extremely unwell and has many injuries from the energy discharge. I have instructed Commander Odin to meet us as soon as possible, but as his ship is not as fast as this one, we will meet him half way. In the meantime I have instructed them to put O'Neill into a stasis pod to preserve his life. I have to be honest with you Colonel Carter, I am unsure if he will be able to recover from this last interaction with Ancient technology, his body took much more work to restore last time than on the previous occasions. We will try our best to return him to you un-scared"

Without turning to look at him, he face still buried on Daniel's chest, her replied was more of a sob "thank you Thor, for everything"

"You are indeed welcome Colonel Carter, or do you prefer to be known as O'Neill?"

"I'll answer to either, but please, do all you can, I just don't want to loose him Thor"

"I understand. If you would like to wait in your room, I will contact you as soon as we receive further information regarding O'Neill".

Daniel led Sam away and Thor returned to his task and getting to Jack as soon as his ship would travel.

Meanwhile… Commander Odin had just finished putting Jack into stasis. He was very interested to see the brain wave patterns on the monitor. It appeared that Jack was dreaming….

_"No Jack, I mean take care of her. Make her happy. She can be happy with you. She loves you, ya know?" _

_"Make her happy Jack, make her happy. For me" _

_Is the Air Force the only thing keeping you two apart? Rules and regulations? Because if it is, you're making a very big mistake _

_"Jack, please, I've never felt more at home in my life". _

_"Sam, I wanna get one thing straight, no matter what, it's always been you" _

_"I couldn't marry him, when I .. when I… ". _

_"When you're in love with someone else?" _

_"I love you Carter, always have" _

_"Jack I'm pregnant" _

_"I knew you'd come back me, to us" _

_my life is complete _

Suddenly the monitors starting beeping like crazy and the alarmed Commander Odin contacted Thor immediately.

"Commander Thor, I fear we are losing O'Neill, his brain function is erratic, I do not know if we can sustain his life"

"Odin, we are now within beaming distance, beam O'Neill directly to our command deck. Dr Jackson and Colonel Carter are awaiting his arrival"

At his command Jack was beamed immediately to where Daniel and Sam waited for him. Sam couldn't hold back her sobs when she saw him in the stasis pod. The monitors were going crazy and then suddenly, stopped, one breath-taking moment passed before they began to beep again.

Without further adieu Thor began working over Jack, pushing buttons and moving stones. Many hours passed and when he finally stopped, he raised his large black eyes to Sam and slowly shook his head. "I have done all that I can, the rest is up to him"….

TBC

Sorry to leave it here. Will try to finish it soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – With You**

**Spoilers: Threads – Season 8 - MU (my universe!!) from thereon**

**Pairings: Jack & Sam of course**

**Disclaimer: Stargate is not owned by me, I just enjoy adding my own script!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it.**

**I don't anything. I wish I owned RDA, but alas I don't, so I'll just have to continue drooling over his pics!!… **

**A/N This is the final chapter, I hope it is OK. Sometimes less is more...**

* * *

As Jack struggled to break free from the suffocating weight of unconsciousness he became aware of several things around him

A hushed conversation

A child's laughter

The hum of distant engines

Drawing all his strength he tried to open his eyes, but failed on his first attempt, exhaustion overwhelming him as he once again slipped away.

Suddenly aware of something tickling his nose, he tried to raise his hand to swat it away, but before he could it was gone, and an unfamiliar voice sounded and then it was gone, replaced by nothingness as he fell back into the un-yielding blackness.

_Third time lucky_ he thought as he considered opening his eyes again. His surroundings were different though; he could no longer feel the hum of engines, all he could hear was a regular beeping noise. _Infirmary - yuck_ he thought. As he opened his eyes, he found himself gazing into a pair of crystal blue ones that were surrounded by golden curls, his focus not quite clear, he tried to raise his hand to touch the cherub before him, but before he could it had opened it's mouth "Mummy, Daddy's eyes are open"

Many things happened at once, a chair feel over, followed by the sound of footfalls across the room, the child was replaced by a adult version, one that looked worried and relieved at the same time, one that looked like it hadn't slept in a long time, one that now had tears streaming down its face

"Jack, do you know who I am?" The adult asked

He didn't have the strength to speak, he just took her hand, he remembered who she was, she was his _Carter, his wife, his lover._ Then he looked to the child with a questioning look on his face and Sam answered, "Yes Jack, that's Janet"

The confused look did not leave his face. She was just a baby of four months when he saw her the other day, what had happened? But before he could try and continue the conversation, he felt his eyes closing and the blackness engulfed him once again. Sam was relieved to be told by the doctor that he was no longer comatose, but just sleeping. It would take him a long time to regain his strength.

"Oh my god Jack, it's so good to have you back" Sam sobbed as he opened his eyes again.

"Sam" came his whispered reply "how long?"

"That's not important, what's important is that you've come back to us"

He would not be diverted from the question he wanted answered "How long Sam? Tell me"

"Almost 2 years"

He couldn't hide his emotions, he had been in a coma for almost 2 years and she would never know how close he came to leaving his family forever. As the tears streamed down his face, a small hand placed itself in his.

"Hi daddy"

"Hey baby, you're a big girl now"

"You were sleeping all the time"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Mummy was sad... I love you daddy"

"I love you too baby"

"I not a baby!"

"But you're my baby" Jack replied, unashamed of the tears on his face

"Why you cry daddy?"

"I've missed you both so much and I'm really happy to see you again"

As they sat together as a family for the first time in too long, Sam recounted everything that had happened during his unconsciousness, the trip home, the time at the SGC infirmary and then finally, moving him to their home. She told him that practically every waking moment of Janet's life had been caught on tape, so that he could see her grow up and even though he wasn't "with them" consciously he was always included. At Christmas he received presents and they celebrated all the birthdays with him. Janet would kiss him good morning and good night, she would play with her dolls on the end on his bed, she would sing to him and talk to him.

Listening to all of this Jack had never felt so loved, hearing all of this, he really felt like he was home and that he had never been gone.

He was happy.

He finally had his life back.

The End.


End file.
